The Prince Or The Knight?
by SoulMistress
Summary: This is about Yuki meeting Kaname and Zero after 6 long years.Also soon Yuki must marry someone will it be Kaname or Zero? find out. Also a side note Yuki is not a vampire she is a human Kaname didn't have the chance to awaken her vampire side.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight nor any of the characters.

Chapter 1

It Has Been A Long Time

[i] I live in a world where humans and vampires are torn apart, from their differences. There are some vampires whom wish to co-exist peacefully with humans. Of course for this to happen seems quit impossible. I was one of the persons whom believed that vampires and humans can live together in peace so did the person that adopted me. He is the chairman of a school called Cross Academy. In Cross Academy there are two classes, The Day Class and The Night Class. I was a prefect when i was attending the academy, which meant i was the one whom had to protect the Night Class' secret from The Day Class. You see the Night Class was made by vampires and as a prefect this job wasn't going to be easy. Of course i had my ally to help me, Zero Kiryu. Zero was always quiet and gloomy but over the years i grew an attachment to him, as well as he did to wards me. With his help we were keeping the peace between both classes.

The Night Class wasn't making so much trouble to us since they were all lead by Kaname Kuran my savior. He was the vampire whom i had feelings to wards, even if i didn't like admitting my feelings, not even to myself. Zero always hated Kaname the most of the vampires, since he was in charge. Of course when i met Zero i was told he was attacked by vampires and his family was killed. So he always had hatred to wards vampires and wanted to eliminate them all. His family were vampire hunters after all. Later on when i was 15 i learned that Zero was a vampire himself and it made me feel even closer to him.

After that things got a bit shaky and well i am no longer that little girl. Everything went so fast i could barely keep up with the events. But the one thing i know for sure is i will see those two again and very soon. I can feel it in my bones. Who am i? My name is Yuki Cross and i am a vampire hunter.

I don't like the idea to track down vampires and kill them but someone has to do it. I was taught by Toga Yagari Zero's sensei. He was kind enough to teach me everything he knows since Zero no longer has the strength to fight vampires i will continue his quest. Even if i am suppose to kill all vampire i only have the heart to kill the E level vampires, to put them out of their misery. [/i]

A loud scream echoed in the empty streets as all the citizen were fast asleep. The moon was at it's peek, which meant it was hunting time for Yuki Cross. A few days ago some E level vampires were spotted around the town causing all sorts of trouble to the citizens. Some citizens were almost killed from nearly losing all their blood and Yuki wanted to put a stop to this.

Running to wards the sound, she took out her gun and looked around for any vampires. A small mumbling could be heard from a small girl, that was just attacked. Yuki rushed over to wards the girl and looked at her neck. Almost all her blood was sucked out of her and some trails were left by the attacker. They were still fresh. She placed her gun near the girl and felt sorry for her. She reminded her of herself when she was attacked by a hungry vampire. But that was a long time ago.

While Yuki was trying to cover up the teeth marks on the girls neck a E level vampire jumped on her, pinning her down to the ground. The vampire tried to bite Yuki' neck but she managed to throw him off of her before it could sink it's teeth in her neck. She quickly grabbed her gun and fired at the vampire. A loud scream was let out by the E level vampire before it turned into dust.

Yuki turned to the girl and picked her up. After a while of walking she made it to a hospital and opened the doors with her foot. The people looked at her with curious and scared eyes. She was looking both scary and beautiful to them. Her cloths were covered in blood while carrying the girl and her face had a sad expression on it. Yuki gave the girl to a doctor without saying anything and left the hospital.

Yuki had already covered up the teeth marks on the girl, all that was left to do with the girl was to make sure she had nothing broken and to contact her parents if she had any.

The sun was about to come out again so Yuki decided to make one more patrol before she head home. She had a small apartment now since she left Cross Academy. The chairman was against the idea for her being away from him but he knew he couldn't keep her at the academy no longer. Ever since Zero and Kaname left the Academy Yuki broke down emotionally. She should of stopped them but the Chairman stopped her.

After a year he convinced Toga Yagari to teach Yuki how to protect herself against vampires. Un-willingly Yuki started to learn from Toga Yagari everything she needed to know about vampires and how to slay them.

When she turned 17 Yuki had heard that Kaname was on a quest to kill all level E vampires and that Zero was close to him since he needed blood to survive and not to turn into a E level vampire completely. She wanted to track them down but decided not to. Since reports were coming saying that vampires were attacking the citizens. After saying goodbye to Chairman Yuki moved into her own house and started to protect humans from vampires.

4 long years had passed since Yuki started her own quest to protect people from vampires. She was now 21 years old and was well aware of the un-fairness that was going around in the world. She still had some of her personality from Cross Academy but now she was more serious about her life and others.

Her patrol was almost over when she saw some shadows moving around and heading to wards a dark alley. She followed the shadows making sure that her gun was near her.

Yuki spotted a body on the ground and some vampires were roaming around it like predators. She fired a couple of times at them, which made most of them turn into dust while the others ran away. Yuki quickly rushed to wards the body and was shocked to see who it was. Tears filled her eyes as memories rushed inside her mind.

She was hoping to see him again but not like this. She fell down on her knees and some tears dropped on the body in front of her. The person was still breathing but was badly injured. Yuki gathered up her courage and picked up the person, still crying a bit she made her way to her house.

Yuki cleaned up the blood from the person and made him wear new cloths. She made him rest on her bed while she was waiting right next to him. Worrying what had happened to him....

To be continued

Who is the person Yuki found? Zero or Kaname? maybe neither. Chapter 2 will be posted soon some reviews would be nice and vote for who should it be Zero or Kaname.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight nor any of the characters.

Chapter 2

Memories

Yuki's heart beat went up and down, each time she saw him mumble or let out a small cry of pain. She tried not to cry from the pain and sight she was seeing. But no matter how much she tried Yuki couldn't control her tears.

Her tears were dripping on his face mostly, since she couldn't hold the urge to stroke his hair a bit.

Eventually the tears stopped as Yuki fell on her knees, placing her head next to his arm.

It was a tiring day for her and having to see a love one like this made her feel even more tired. Her body couldn't take it anymore so she slowly closed her eyes, holding on to his hand.

While Yuki was sleeping, the pain caused by his injures made him struggle a bit. After a few minutes of surging pain running in his body, he finally had enough strength to open his eyes.

His eyes gazed around the un-familiar place he was now in. After a few seconds he could feel someone else's presence and warmth. His eyes slowly went to wards his hand and he fro-zed.

Yuki's hair was covering almost half of her face but it didn't matter to him. Seeing her this close after 6 long years made him think for a split second that he might be dreaming. But the reality of his pains made him sure that he was wide awake and that the girl he loved was holding his hand sleeping near him.

He noticed that his injures were bandaged and there was no blood on the new cloths he was wearing. He slowly stroked Yuki' hair with his free hand. It had been such a long time since he had the chance to be this close to her, it brought back memories.

_Back at Cross Academy i had more control over events and no one would dare to betray me nor would they wish to. But my power and control meant hardly nothing to me until i brought Yuki to that place._

_I will never forget how she looked at me the first time we made eye contact. Back then we promised to marry each other when we got older. Of course this promise had to be forgotten by Yuki since some unpleasant stuff happened._

_Later on when i rescued her from a hungry and un-worthy E level vampire, even if she did not remember me the way she looked at me made me feel weak._

_As years passed Yuki had grown up quit a bit, still un aware of her past or feelings for me. Even if i did not ask or said anything i could feel and see she had feelings for me. It pained me not to say how much i loved her but i always tried to show my feelings to wards her, either with my actions or my words._

_The others could never understand why i was so nice to her. Yuki only managed to tell others that i was her savior and nothing else._

_I had a bit of a hard time to keep the other vampires under control whenever an incident happened to Yuki, which made her blood to smell._

_Aido would confuse her a bit and even tried to drink her blood himself. But since of my power over him he would be severely punished for talking or doing nonsense near Yuki._

_Then of course there was Zero Kiryu. The boy that came from a family of vampire hunters. Of course i knew what kind of people vampire hunters could be, plus the fact that Zero and his family was attacked and all except him were killed by a pure blood vampire made him feel an enormous rage to wards vampires. Especially me, since i was close to Yuki._

_I never liked the idea of Zero being close to Yuki, him struggling to not become a E level vampire was only one of the reasons that made me feel worry for Yuki. But even if i would try to protest i knew Yuki had grown a strong attachment to him, which made me to watch Zero closely._

_Of course before i left Cross Academy i took Zero beside me. He was getting closer to becoming an E level vampire and eventually when that happened i would have to take care of him. But to avoid this mainly because i knew Yuki would be devastated if she found out i killed Zero, i convinced him to come beside me so that he could drink from my blood and avoid becoming an E level vampire._

Another surge of pain interrupted Kaname and made him to come out from his memories. He looked at Yuki still fast asleep.

If he had the strength he would get out of the bed and place Yuki on it so she could sleep more comfortable. But unfortunately Kaname still wasn't himself and he had no strength to even move a finger.

Kaname knew quit well when Yuki woke up she would ask him all sorts of questions, like what happened to him where has he been and where was Zero. He sighed a bit and thought how he was going to explain everything.

Most stuff was hard to explain fully but he knew he couldn't hide the truth from Yuki for to long, since he was already hiding her past from her.

Yuki' eyes slowly opened, while her body was suggestion her to get up and stretch a bit. She noticed Kaname had finally awoken and she stood up immediately trying to fix her air and cloths.

Kaname looked at her for a while before saying anything, she was certainly not the girl in Cross Academy anymore.

Her hair was a bit longer but still the same color, her eyes were now more filled with worry, wisdom and anger. She had gotten a bit more taller and the cloths she was wearing were quit different indeed. But even if she looked different she still was the one he loved.

He slowly opened his mouth trying to speak 'Yuki i see you have changed since the last time i saw you and no need to fix your appearance for me'

Yuki turned her head to wards Kaname, making eye contact with him 'thank you Kaname-senpai but what happened to you? I was so worried that you might not wake up.'

'in time i will explain you everything but for now wouldn't you take a seat?'

Kaname moved his hand a bit so Yuki could sit next to him.

She blushed a bit of the thought being close to him, but she went to sit next to him so he wouldn't insist to much. Even if she was more mature now she still was shy being so close to Kaname.

After Yuki had sat next to him Kaname managed to pull her more closer to him with his arm, placing her head on his shoulder.

'I have missed you more then you can ever imagine Yuki. It's good to see that you are fine and un-harmed.'

His voice was a bit low since the pain wasn't letting him to speak so clearly.

'I..I am fine Kaname-senpai do not worry about me. I..was more worried for you'

She tilted her head a bit to the other side to avoid making eye contact with Kaname.

Kaname stroked Yuki' hair a bit while talking 'What were you doing in such a place Yuki?'

Yuki turned her head to wards him, still avoiding to make eye contact with him 'I was patrolling the area, in case of E level vampires attacking innocent people. It's my mission after all being a vampire hunter'

Kaname fro-zed for a bit, was he gone for so long that Yuki was forced to become a vampire hunter or did she become one willingly?

'but.. even if i am a vampire hunter i only hunt down E level vampires since they are to dangerous'

He felt a bit relieved after those words but was still wondering what could of made her become someone that hunted vampires down.

He straightened himself a bit in the bed, bitting his lip a bit so he wouldn't give away to Yuki he was in pain

'Yuki did Chairman contact you yet?'

Yuki made eye contact this time with Kaname a bit confused by his question

'no i haven't heard anything from him lately why?'

'well then you will soon, he wanted to speak with the three of us. So i figure you will receive news from him soon'

Yuki arched a brow to Kaname 'the three of us?'

Kaname nodded softly 'yes the three of us, you,me and Zero'

Yuki couldn't believe her ears, what would the chairman want to say that would concern the three of them.

Before she could say anything,a knock was heard coming from the front door. She got up from the bed and walked to wards the door.

Yuki checked for her gun that was inside her pocket and slowly started to open the door, keeping in mind that her gun was near her.

The door was almost open now and some sunlight was coming inside her house. Since it was a new day.....

To be continued

When and how will Kaname explain to Yuki about what had happened to him. Why Does Kaien Cross aka Chairman want to see Yuki,Kaname and Zero? Whos is at the door?

I hoped you have enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 3 will be posted shortly, some reviews and ideas of what will happen is always welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own vampire knight or any of the characters

Chapter 3

The Unexpected News

Yuuki was now standing right in front of the door when she was hugged un-expectedly.

'Yuuki! i have missed you so much my darling daughter, oh and i see Kaname is already here that's good. Zero's on his way to right?'

Kaname nodded softly to wards the Chairman and sighed. he still is the same guy that i remember

Yuuki smiled warmly to Chairman and pulled away from his hug bowing down to him a bit 'i have missed you too but what's with you gathering the three of us? Is there something wrong?'

Chairman smiled and talked with his normal friendly tone 'now now if i wanted to say something wrong i wouldn't be this happy now would i? Anyways you will learn tonight when you and Kaname arrive to the Academy. For now i wanted to give you this invitation personally'

Chairman took out an envelope and extended it to Yuuki.

Yuuki took the envelope hesitating a bit and then Chairman went out of the door.

'Please come and wear something nice' Was his last words before he disappeared from sight.

Yuuki sighed a bit and closed the door. She opened the envelope and read the letter inside it with a low tone

My darling daughter Yuuki it has been a long time since you came to the Academy. While you were out handling the E level vampires and away from home i missed you alot. Also i have received some very important information, which i will say when you come to the Academy tonight. You have grown so much my heart is bursting with are now a lady and as your father i must do my job. So do come to the Academy tonight.

PS: Wear something nice my darling daughter much love from your father.

Yuuki smiled to the letter and placed it back inside the envelope. She then placed it into her pocket and went next to Kaname.

'i have some blood tablets for you Kaname-senpai, let me go get them so you can heal faster'

Before Kaname could refuse Yuuki had already left the room to get some blood tablets. She came back rather quickly holding the tablets in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

'i had these for quit sometime so i am not sure if they are good or not.'

Yuuki said smiling warmly to Kaname.

'they are fine Yuuki, thank you' He took the tablets and glass from Yuuki' hands and sighed a bit. He didn't want to take the tablets, but he had no choice but to take them since Yuuki was watching him like a hawk so that he would have the tablets. Kaname took the tablets and drank the water in one gulp. Yuuki took the glass from Kaname' hands and made sure the curtains were closed. The tick-tock noises coming from the clock started to make Kaname want to sleep, since he was still injured and was dead tired. Yuuki made sure she had her gun with her and went to go out of the room 'I have to go outside now Senpai, please rest a bit and if you need anything don't hesitate to take it. I'll be back after the sun sets, until then please rest' She closed the door slowly behind her and left the house. Kaname closed his eyes and started to sleep.

*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*

When it was 8 am Yuuki had finally returned. She spend-ed the entire day patrolling, making sure that everything was okay. All she could think of was to go to bed and sleep all night. But before she could lie down on her bed Kaname surprised her. He was feeling better and was already out of bed for quit some time. She was happy to see Kaname was better now and that he was looking a bit more healthier. 'are you going to the Academy with that outfit Yuuki or are you going to dress up?' Yuuki smiled weakly to wards Kaname and felt kinda silly being asked such a question from a person she treasured alot. 'Of course not Senpai i will change my cloths now into....' She stopped talking for a bit and tried to think of what she was going to wear. Suddenly she remembered that the Chairman gave her a nice dress two years ago on her birthday. 'then i shall leave the room so Yuuki can dress up' Kaname left the room and closed the door behind him softly. Yuuki blushed slightly and started to change her cloths. She braided her hair and left some strands of hair in the front. After looking at herself in the mirror Yuuki opened the door and smiled softly to Kaname. Kaname turned to face Yuuki and was stunned for a few seconds. He laughed slightly, turning his head away trying not to make eye contact. 'don't i look okay Senpai? Maybe i should go and change then' Kaname stopped laughing and got a more serious look on his face 'No need to, you look absolutely beautiful Yuuki, now let's go' Yuuki blushed slightly and grabbed her long coat and covered up her dress.

*-*--*-*-*-*-*-

'What are you trying to pull Chairman? Why have you called me here and are making me wait. Also what's up with this party?' 'oh Zero-kun you ask to many questions, try to smile a bit if you keep frowning like this you'll depress the guests.' 'What guests? We are the only ones here, or are you expecting others?' 'Of course i am expecting others Zero-kun don't you remember i invited Kaname-kun and Yuuki as well. Now hurry up and smile, do you really want Yuuki to see you frowning.'Chairman tried to force Zero to smile but all it did was make him angry 'You are not amusing Chairman so cut it out and where is his majesty running late i see' 'He will be arriving with Yuuki so i guess that's why he is late' Chairman closed his mouth but he was to late, Zero started to frown even more 'then i better go, why did you even call me here' Zero walked to wards the door and was about to open it when someone else opened it from the outside. Zero faced Kaname and pushed him slightly out of his way. A soft hand touched Zero's shoulder 'don't go just yet Zero' He recognized Yuuki's voice, even if it had been 6 years he would know that voice anywhere. He turned and faced Yuuki, who was smiling at him softly. 'You took long enough to get here, i had the Chairman breathing down my neck all this time' Before Yuuki could say something the Chairman pulled all three off them inside and closed the door. 'now, welcome my two adorable children and Kaname-kun. It has been so long since i saw all you three in one spot give me a moment' He began to cry while all three of them looked at him with blank eyes. 'he hasn't changed a bit' Zero whispered and Yuuki nodded in agreement. The chairman wiped his eyes and pulled Yuuki to wards him. 'now my lovely daughter, please give the pleasure to me to be the first one to dance with you.' Yuuki nodded at him and took out her coat. Zero fro zed in his place and The Chairman fainted for a few seconds. Then he got up quit quickly before she could help him up 'oh my daughter you look so beautiful and my heart is bursting with happiness since you decided to wear the dress i gave you' The dress was picked up randomly by the Chairman but it was a very fancy dress, so when Yuuki saw the dress at first she couldn't believe he would pick up something like this for her. The dress was reaching until Yuuki' ankles. It was a bit open in the front, so Yuuki had to place a small brooch shaped as a rose to make sure it wouldn't be so open and aside it being strapless the color was red champagne. It was truly breath taking and suited Yuuki very well. Both Kaname and Zero' breaths were taking a bit each time they looked at Yuuki. The music started to play and while Kaname and Zero were standing aside of the middle Yuuki and The Chairman started to dance. She was a bit worried for the two of them, every time she saw them while dancing with the chairman they both looked ready to attack each other. Those two...even if they both left here 6 years ago and they were near each other for all that time they still can't get along. I guess it's hopeless for them ever to get along with each other even for a little while. 'don't worry about those two my daughter, they are just like that' The chairman whispered to Yuuki. He knew she was worried for those two and she was right to do so. The music ended and they both stopped dancing. 'now my daughter i have a big surprise for you' 'what is it?' He turned his head to the others 'you two better listen as well' 'You know my daughter you are now 21 years old and as your father i want the best for you. That's why i have gathered up alot of boys from here and there to marry with you.' Kaname and Zero' jaws dropped, Yuuki was speechless. 'plus you got one week to decide on one of them and marry, now you better go to sleep in your old room tomorrow will be a long day for you' Yuuki just looked with confused eyes and felt her heart was beating faster. Kaname and Zero started to feel jealous of the very idea. Before they could argue with the chairman he took Yuuki from her arm and took her away from them. 'trust me my daughter it's for the best now go and rest' Yuuki just nodded her head and tried not to think about his words. She opened the door to her old room and th rowed herself on the bed. 'now what am i gonna do?'

To be continued.

I wonder what Yuuki will do when all those boys show up that want to marry her. Plus Kaname and Zero are getting pretty jealous just by the thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own vampire knight or any of the characters

Chapter 4

Doomed Relationships

Note: This chapter is to review Yuuki,Kaname and Zero's love lives.

For 6 years Yuuki had not seen Kaname or Zero and after she was done with her training to become a vampire hunter she had alot of extra time on her hands. With all of Kaien Cross' pushes she did went on dates now and then. Same thing went for Kaname and Zero, when they had free time and tried not to think about Yuuki they went out with some girls themselves.

Yuuki's dates for the past 6 years

Right after her training was over a new hunter was introduced to her. He was 18 when Yuuki was just 17 years old. Kaien Cross had already checked his background and decided there was no problem for Yuuki to go out with him. Unwillingly she went out on a date with this boy. He was 7 foot tall, had black charcoal hair and eyes, was highly intelligent compared to most of the older hunters. At first everything went okay on the date nothing un-usual or anything that would make Yuuki concern. The boy took her to an amusement park and paid for all the expenses. He won most of the small games and won Yuuki alot of cute animals. After a while they decided to get some ice-cream and walk slowly around, getting to know each other better. Apparently the boy had been a prodigy since he was small, his family was quit proud of how he became a hunter quit easy and was surpassing the other hunters. He would say that he was extremely happy of his life and about a silly dream he used to have of becoming a doctor. Yuuki saw he was actually sad so she tried to enjoy herself a bit more on their so called date. It was almost time to go back when an E level vampire jumped in front of them and tried to attack them. They handled it quit quickly but after they were done the boy started to laugh insanely. Apparently after he killed a vampire he would always laugh in a creepy way. Noticing that her date was completely insane she said thanks quickly and ran back to the Academy. When Kaien Cross asked how it went she simply said 'his not my type and i don't think i will be seeing him again' In other words the date was a complete disaster.

Next date was when Yuuki was 18 years old, otherwise one year had passed since she last went on a date. This time she decided on whom she was dating. This boy was someone she bumped into the library. He was very nice to her and when he asked her on a date she excepted it. The boy was blond with ocean blue eyes and was a bit taller then 7 foot. Of course here Yuuki is getting closer to being 7 foot tall herself. This time they went to watch a horror movie. The movie scared Yuuki alot but the boy simply looked at the movie carefully. After the movie had ended and he was walking Yuuki home, the boy started to complain about everything that was shown in the movie. At first he had some good points but then...well it didn't end up pretty with all the words he was using so Yuuki decided never to mention this train wreck ever again and locked herself up in her house for a while.

After that disaster she went out a couple of other times, but none of those dates went wrong they were just not her type. There was one guy that would be hard to forget for Yuuki. This guy was a rich boy visiting small places out of boredom. He saw Yuuki while she was crossing the street and instantly asked her on a date. At first she declined him but after she saw how much he wanted her to say yes, she decided to go out with him. He took her to extremely expensive places and every place they went he acted like a complete gentleman and impressed her. After the date was over and Yuuki had said goodnight to the boy everything seemed normal until she arrived to her house. It was flooded with roses everywhere. She felt un-comfortable with all these roses so the next day she decided to visit him and ask if he could take some of the roses back. When she arrived at his mansion, he was out so she had to wait for him for a while. Yuuki started to get extremely bored of all the waiting and decided to take a quick tour of the mansion. That's when she found the 'Shrine'. Her eyes widened and she thought she was going to go crazy for a moment. The place that was called 'Shrine' had alot of pictures of her. Every inch of the room was decorated with either her picture or even a piece of her cloths. Yuuki couldn't take this much, there were even pictures of her with Kaname or Zero. She spotted a candle and dropped it making everything in the 'Shrine' start to burn. When the boy came back Yuuki punched him hard breaking some of his teeth's and never saw him again. This happened when she was 20 years old.

Zero's dates for the past 6 years

After leaving the Academy with Kaname Kuran, Zero had also some free time on his hands. His first date was when he saved a girl from a thug. One day Zero was out walking around a small town, getting some fresh air and getting away from the other vampires especially Kaname Kuran. While he was walking a girl ran past by him screaming 'someone help me please, he stoled my purse' Having nothing to do Zero ran to wards the guy the girl was pointing at and he pinned down the thug and handed him over to the police, whom came a few seconds later. He then was about to head back when the girl came beside him, being a bit shy 'umm thanks for getting my purse back from that guy i would of died without it. Would you be interested going on a date with me now?' The girl was a blond with light brown eyes and came until Zero's shoulder. He sighed and had his get out of my way look on his face. The girl started to cry a bit and then he looked at the time. If he were to go back now he would have to face him. So Zero decided on excepting on going on a date with her. The girl wiped away her tears and smiled while holding on to Zero' arm walking around the town. Since Zero had no idea what to do, he took the girl to a small cafe and they sat there for a while. The girl started to go on and on talking about herself. He thought he was going to go crazy if he stayed any longer with the girl. Zero was lucky since one of the vampires working under Kaname came beside him and told him that he was needed. Zero quickly said goodbye to the girl and that was the end of that horror date. Here Zero is 18 years old.

Another time he went on a date was with a girl from the Academy. Even if Zero didn't recognize her, the girl did. At first she couldn't believe the person she was looking at was Zero but when she saw him making his glare to wards a guy in a shop, the girl decided to go next to Zero and ask him out. He turned her down remembering the awful date he went on 2 years ago. But when Kaname had send-ed for Zero he decided to accept on going on a date with her. They went to a small festival and had rather a good time. But then some vampires appeared and Zero left the girl to fight with them. After that the girl thought she was dumped by Zero so that was the end of her.

He went on other small dates with other girls, mostly to escape facing Kaname all day long. But in the end when Zero looked back to all his dates they were all failures and none of them were his type.

Kaname's dates for the past 6 years

Now normally Kaname Kuran would never date anyone, since his true love is Yuuki. But since he wanted to forget Yuuki just a little because he felt very guilty for leaving her behind, he went on some dates.

One was with a really random girl, he was walking down a busy street at night. Most of the crowd was made by vampires and the rest were people trying to make their way home as quickly as possible. The place Kaname was in now had a very frighten aura surrounding it. The people their were afraid of the 'Night Walkers'. It was a small town so everyone knew each other. All the Night Walkers were made of vampires. Of course no one knew they were vampires all the towns folks knew that they were a gang that liked to torture people, so every night after the sun had sett-ed all the townspeople would rush to make it home so they wouldn't get into trouble.

That night all the vampires were bored of not touching the people, they were all starving. So when the moon was at it's peek the vampires started to storm into houses dragging out the people and placing them in the middle of the town. Kaname ignored what was happening and continued to walk, trying to ease the pain he was feeling for leaving Yuuki without saying goodbye. While one of the vampires was dragging a little girl to the middle of the town, the girl looked around helplessly and touched Kaname's leg begging for help 'please help me mister...please' Kaname couldn't resist the frightened look in the girls eyes. He smiled softly and turned his attention to wards the vampire that was holding her 'let go of the girl now'

Normally a vampire lower then a pure blood would do as they were commanded, but the vampire before Kaname couldn't tell the difference between them so thoughtlessly he showed his fangs and grinned 'What if i don't? What are you going to do about it? Buzz off' Kaname sighed and placed one of his hand over his left eye 'i warned you, you are not fit to 'be' a vampire in the first place' Without moving his power broke it's neck killing it quit easy. The girl was frightened and ran away from there. Better if you run away from me anyways, little one

The rest of the night went pretty much the same, the vampires challenged Kaname and were killed quickly. Soon all of the members of the 'Night Walkers' were no more.

*--*-*-*-*-*-

After the confused people stopped worrying, everyone went back to their houses acting like nothing had happened. A young teenage girl approached Kaname to thank him for what he had done. Nervously she asked him out and he accepted thinking it might distract his thoughts. But he was wrong. After a very boring date Kaname told the girl he had no interest in her and dumped her right there.

After that weird place Kaname and Zero went to other locations and Kaname now and then went out with people, hoping to take Yuuki out of his mind for even a second. But that never happened.

Another time Kaname dated Luca. He had to attend a ball and surprisingly Luca was attending the ball with no escort beside her. Luca was quit happy, finally her wish was coming true. She had Kaname all to herself or at least that is what she wanted to believe. Because all the time they were together Kaname was in his thoughts, he even forgot who he was dancing with many times.

After the ball Luca tried to get Kaname to go see some sights. Without thinking he accepted her offer and they both went to see some sights. But again he was buried in his thoughts and Luca noticed that fact rather quickly.

She bowed down slightly and told him 'it's been very nice to see you again Kaname-sama i hope to see you again.' Luca left from the town that day, crying on the way home. Knowing who he was thinking about. It was a good thing Akatsuki or Hanabusa were not there, she knew she wouldn't hear the end of it if one of them caught her crying.

To be continued

All in all none of the three have any luck when it comes to dating others. Next chapter will be the continue of chapter 3.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own vampire knight nor any of the characters.

Chapter 5

Jealousy And Love In The Air Part 1

Marriage,dating,seeing Kaname-senpai and Zero again,seeing my dad hasn't changed a bit............feeling an un-explainable pain inside my heart............i still can't help but think something terrible will happen........the worst part is they might go away again, i don't want that but what if i can't stop them like last time?No i will defşnitely stop them this time...but still why did they leave me?Why?...

The tears that held alot of different emotions were escaping from Yuuki's eyes,each carrying her memories and pains. Not one day had passed which she didn't cry for both of them. It was bad enough they left without telling her, but the fact that they didn't even try to contact her and let her know they were okay that pained her the most and now that they have returned all Yuuki could think their happiness together would never last, not even in memories. The sunlight was slightly touching her face, making her feel a bit warmth from it. Yuuki wiped away the tears on her face and moved from the window. She made her way to her closet to try and find something else to wear. She still had the dress on her. All night long dreams of losing either Kaname or Zero, or even both of them at once haunted Yuuki. When her mind couldn't stand it anymore, after a small pause her mind blanked out and she no longer saw any dreams. A thought of wanting to run away so that those two wouldn't go away passed her mind, which lead her to stand near the window. But as the lights of a new day started to show their selves, she couldn't bring herself to run away.

While Yuuki was still in her room Kaien was almost finish with making some breakfast for his daughter. Soon the academy doors were going to be crowded with boys that all want to marry Yuuki. Being a father and all Kaien placed alot of adds and stuff around the city hoping Yuuki would like at least one of the boys. Of course his original plan was to not invite Kaname and Zero, make them learn about what was going on which he hoped would drive them jealous and they would try to propose to Yuuki. But seeing that his daughter was quit sad for a few months now, he quickly changed his mind and ended up inviting the two to witness. Breakfast was ready now, he prepared a tray for Yuuki and noticed Zero was standing behind him 'oh Zero-kun you are up great can you take this tray to Yuuki for me? I am quit busy you know and i don't want my daughter to starve.' Zero took the tray and walked to wards Yuuki' room. Kaien looked behind Zero and whispered softly knowing Zero would hear him 'tell Yuuki to dress up quickly Zero-kun, soon people that want to marry her will come.' Zero turned around with a face that scared Kaien a bit 'you better not be serious', after that Zero stormed up to the room. He opened the door without knocking finding Yuuki all dressed up sitting on her bed. She smiled gently to wards him trying to hide the fact she was crying a while ago. ''He' send-ed these for you' It was quit obvious Zero was still angry to the Chairman's words, while placing the tray beside Yuuki. 'are you hungry Zero?' She asked looking a bit sad to wards the food 'no i am fine, you better eat' 'hey Zero where were you all this time? Why didn't you contact me?' 'that's not important now, i don't have to answer you' 'not important? then what is important to you Zero? What is!' He turned his face to the door not wanting to answer her question. Yuuki felt like she wanted to beat Zero up until he answered her, but couldn't move a finger. 'you don't even have the courage to answer me, that's fine' Zero turned to face her, wanting to say something to her. Without a thought Yuuki slapped Zero. 'i am your ally Zero yet you don't even care to notify me that you are okay, not even one small sign. It's been 6 long years and i haven't heard from you since. Yet now all of a sudden you finally came back here but you still don't tell me anything! You jerk!' 'Yuuki you don't know the story' Zero felt bad seeing Yuuki' face, he knew coming back to the Academy was a mistake. 'then tell me' 'i can't' She bit her lip and slapped him again this time harder. 'Then get out of this place soon or as a hunter i will hunt you down. With or without the council's approval' She slammed the door behind her. Yuuki couldn't believe what she just said to Zero, but she couldn't help herself. For 6 years she worried about Kaname and Zero, countless times she tried to find out if they were okay or not but all results turned out empty. Now they finally came back but neither of them were talking and a few nights ago she found Kaname injured severely. All her concern was to find out what's going on and try to help them. She was no longer a high-school student nor was she a small kid anymore either. She was now a vampire hunter and one of the best,yet it still seemed like all that was not enough to make them talk.'

Zero was stunned by the events, he never wanted to leave in the first he knew he had to and all that time he was away Zero wanted to contact Yuuki but couldn't. Not in the conditions he was in anyways. If it weren't for pure bloods i would have never left!They are nothing but the most disgusting ones among-st the vampires. With all their power and influence over the others. I have been with Kaname Kuran all this time and i wanted to kill him but when ever i tried he would ask me that question.....I better find Yuuki. Zero found the strength to move again, he didn't blame Yuuki for what she did to him after all he deserved it and much more. While coming to the Academy he promise himself that he would take anything Yuuki would do or say to him. It was better then her hating him. After all one thing was very clear to Zero he could never stand being hated by Yuuki,she could kill him, torture him or even not speak to him but if she ever hated him then he had no idea what he would do. After all the feelings he had to wards Yuuki still were the same and much stronger he was away Zero thought about his life before her, while he was near her and after he abandoned her. For Zero his most valuable and happy moments were with Yuuki and that fact would never change. Zero rushed down the corridor desperately trying to find Yuuki before Kaname Kuran could say anything to her. He wanted to talk to her himself, rather then letting 'him' explain everything to her. He caught sight of her and grabbed her arm gently but he was a bit late.

Kaname only slept for a little while that night. He was a bit worried about Kaien's intentions, even though he had been near to him it was still hard for Kaname to truly understand him. In the past he managed to trick him a couple of times by saying Yuuki is in danger or this and that, he would always get mad at him for deceiving him like that but seeing Yuuki made him forget about everything. Something was telling Kaname that Kaien was up to something...something rather big and that's one of the reasons why he now stood next to a window looking for anyone that was approaching the Academy. Everything looked quiet and all but he still didn't budge an inch to confirm his suspicion and soon enough it was confirmed. Waves of boys were approaching the Academy doors, which were open. what is that guy thinking? Kaname hurried through the corridor and spotted Yuuki. He sensed that she was hurt in some way and forgot all about the approaching guests. 'is something bothering Yuuki?' His voice was so heart warming and the small smile he placed on his face could make someone forget all of their troubles at least for a while. She turned her back to Kaname, trying to clean her face surrounded by her tears. 'You aren't going to tell me either are you Senpai?' Kaname thought about a couple of stuff to what her words meant but he decided to just keep silent and wait for her to explain what she meant. After waiting for a while she turned her face to face him 'What happened to you and Zero senpai? I was worried sick about both of you yet....i want answers' Her voice was low and it wasn't hard to see how broken she was. He simply pulled her to wards him and whispered into her ear 'if Yuuki insists on knowing this badly i will tell her, but not here for now try to smile' She pulled out of his grip and and shook her head 'you lie, i know you won't tell me anything senpai, i....' She was interrupted suddenly as Zero grabbed her arm. Zero was trying to catch his breath a bit, it took him a while to catch up to her. After a few seconds he looked at Yuuki and sneered at Kaname. Yuuki couldn't understand the sudden grasp from Zero, after all she left him stunned back in her room and said all those cruel things to him.

The three of them were now forming a circle, the tension was building up by Kaname and Zero while Yuuki felt crushed between them. She was about to speak when all of a sudden Kaien Cross appeared and pulled her away from the two of them. She was slightly greatful for her father's sudden appearance, but also curious. Kaien had a grin on his face 'Yuuki my darling daughter, you must hurry and come down now there are alot of people to see you. They are almost coming inside actually' I completely forgot about the guests approaching. I better get to the doors and stop them. 'What the heck are you talking about?' He turned to Zero, still keeping his grin 'You'll see soon Kiryu-kun, there are boys coming all wanting to marry Yuuki isn't that exciting?' Zero eyes opened widely and shoved Kaien to wards the wall and started to run to wards the main doors, Kaname started to run to wards the main doors to while Yuuki stood speechless. 'you were joking right? Even you couldn't be that obsessed about something like me getting marry right?' 'Trust me my daughter, i will do anything to see you happy and with a husband' He fixed himself while Yuuki rushed to the main doors too. I hope one of those two ask you before the others my lovely daughter, after all those two won't do anything without getting a small push from behind.

When she made it to the doors Zero and Kaname were already barricading the doors with anything they could get their hands on. The doors were being banged on while the impatient boys wanted to get inside, some were about to break the windows but the sudden glance of Zero made them continue to bang on the doors. 'where is Kaien Cross? He send-ed us these letters writing that we were suppose to date his daughter and...' All the boys were talking at once so it was hard to make out what they were saying. You did it again Chairman, an extremely stupid act what was he thinking to accomplish? I am gonna kill him. Zero was furious about everything and if he ever got his hands on the Chairman he would strangle him for sure. Kaname was also furious about how the events were going but his fury wasn't shown, not like Zero's fury anyways. 'how many guys are out there?' 'Well in total there are 90 guys around here my daughter and they all came to date you.' 'come again?' 'I want you to marry so usually a person must search deeply to find the right one, i simply made things a bit faster' Zero punched Kaien in the face, Yuuki had to rush over to him and started to hold Zero before he would do anything else. 'Is this some kind of a joke? Tell everyone to go home or..' 'Or what Kiryu-kun? Why are you getting so angry all of a sudden, did you get jealous?' Kaien laughed a bit, while watching Zero's anger grow like crazy. Kaname saw how things would end up so he interrupted both of them 'What Kiryu means is you have gone a bit out of the limit that is given to a parent after all whom Yuuki selects to be with is entirely up to her.' He turned his head to look at the boys outside and then turned it back to finish 'After all it's not like Yuuki would go out with any of those boys out there, they mean nothing after all'

Yuuki was really getting irritated, even though it was true that she would never date any of those guys outside the fact that made her irritated was that before she could say anything Zero jumped in and then Kaname, was her thoughts that meaningless? She could talk for herself and that's exactly what she planned to do

'well since The Chairman went to all that trouble of calling these boys here i guess i could date them, after all 90 isn't such a big number right?' Zero got free of Yuuki's grip and looked at her with surprised eyes, Kaname did the same. 'excellent my daughter now shall we begin? after all we made them wait more then enough haven't we?'

Kaien and Yuuki started to take away the stuff that was barricading the doors. After a few minutes they were done and he opened the doors. 'Thank you for all waiting so patiently, now get into a straight line and don't forget to check your numbers' He turned to face Yuuki with a small smile 'i gave them all numbers so it would be much easier for you to know who's next, when your done dating one just wait till the next one comes beside you'

While the boys outside were still making noise and Yuuki and Kaien were distracted Zero and Kaname faced each other. There was going to be a small partnership between them, in order to ruin the dates and get rid of the boys they needed to work together.

To be continued

Kaname and Zero are going to be partners in order to ruin the dates, Yuuki will be going on dates with 90 boys in total(that's alot) while Kaien will watch them all from the academy. Things are starting to get interesting.

Note: Sorry it took a long time to post these chapters, but i am quit busy. I won't drag this story so much and i will try to post the new chapters soon. Tell me your thoughts and if it's possible i will make Yuuki awaken her vampire side, not entirely sure.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I do not own vampire knight nor any of the characters

Chapter 6

Jealousy And Love In The Air Part 2

_I ran away from you most of the times, i couldn't accept the person you were in love with because at first that person was apart of the killer that took away my parents and my human part. Even though i pushed you away from me, you still would come back no matter how many times i told you to get lost you would simply wait near me and make sure i was okay. You felt sorry for me, but you also were happy that i was alive. I don't know what i did to ever deserve such kindness from you. While you said those words to me i felt how broken you were inside. No matter what i do you still want to be beside me and say that you are my ally. But you are far more than to me. Being beside you makes me angry to know you love others, seeing your smile makes everything worth wild. Even though i left you, believe me when i say there hasn't been one second when i didn't miss you. I promise you Yuuki i will tell you everything before 'him' and one day maybe i will tell you what you really mean to me and how much i Love You._

Zero never liked to think about these things while he was surrounded by others. Since he doesn't trust strangers and deep down he can sense Kaname knew exactly how he felt about Yuuki. The worst part was Zero knew how Kaname felt about Yuuki which made him mad inside. It was hard to understand what 'that guy' was thinking. He was always near him over the past 6 years yet he still couldn't quit understand what kind of 'game' he was playing. His role was told to him while they were still in the Academy, he was Yuuki's shield. Zero protested when Kaname told him they had to go from the Academy and when he asked him what he was talking about the answer he got was 'Your role hasn't changed Kiryu-kun, we just have business elsewhere. I am not taking you with me because i want to it's for you to live and not succumb down to level E while i am away. Since you were foolish enough not to make it to Shizuka-sama when you had the chance to drink her blood. If you want to stay then stay but don't think you will be in control for much longer. The nature of a vampire is not a thing to be taken lightly, it's true you did a good job to resist until now but what do you think will happen when you are un-able to control yourself?' 'i can handle it' 'I'll tell you then Kiryu-kun since i am quit sure you already know, you will crave for blood and not just anyone's blood you will crave for Yuuki's blood and you won't be able to stop until you take every last drop of her blood' Zero grabbed Kaname from his shirt and showed his fangs to him 'I would never do anything like that!' Kaname got free of Zero's grip and shoved him into the wall 'you wouldn't but your vampire nature would and to prevent that you must come with me. If you still refuse to come with me then either you will go far away from here or i will kill you before i leave to make sure Yuuki will be safe'

Zero knew what could happen if he would stay in the Academy quit well, it was quit annoying when Kaname had confronted him like that and the thought of hurting Yuuki was un-barable. Since when they were talking Zero had trouble stopping himself from drinking blood.

'sorry mister didn't see you there' Zero was cutted out from his thoughts when a small boy bumped into him, he ignored the kid and the kid quickly ran away from him feeling un-easy from the gloomy aura surrounding Zero. It was already noon and the sun was sending massive heat waves around the city. Everyone was in their summer cloths even though it was just the beginning of spring. It was quit crowded, alot of noise surrounding the city. The noise was bugging him a bit but he had a job to do. He had been outside for about 4 hours now, that was when it started.

It was quit silent when the day had just begun, some birds were out grabbing stuff to make their nests, while stores were doing there last bits of cleaning in front and outside their shops before they opened. Zero couldn't sleep at night so he decided to stand guard in front of the doors of the Academy to make sure no one would enter. He had only left his post for about 2 minutes to wash his face when he saw Yuuki coming down from her room. She was wearing a light purple t-shirt with a jean skirt, her hair was tied in a pony tail and she had a fake smile on her face. Or at least that's what he thought when he saw the smile.

Yuuki rushed to open the doors, stepped outside and then closed the doors behind her. Zero went after her and opened the doors, saw that she was leaving with a guy he had never saw before. _it has begun huh?_

Kaname made his way downstairs and stopped in the middle of the room. 'I believe it's your turn to look after her and her 'dates'. Hurry up now Kiryu-kun' Before Zero could say something to Kaname he thought it was better to follow Yuuki and the guy to make sure their date would be ruined. After all that's what they agreed on. Zero would ruin the dates today and tomorrow Kaname would take over and continue to ruin the dates. Since from what they heard Kaien did not only invite humans to date Yuuki, he had also invited a couple of vampires to date her. Since Zero was a bit more effected over human boys he was the one who would follow Yuuki today on her dates.

*---*-*-*-*-*

It wasn't such a good day for her either, the thought of going out with total strangers was something she did not wish to do. She would rather patrol or be ordered by the Council, then to go out with boys her father invited. _I still don't get why he is rushing me to get marry, what is he trying to accomplish?_ She sighed softly and tried to smile a bit to the boy beside her. They were going to a small cafe, to sit and talk so they could get to know each other more better. Or at least that is what the boy told her when she was being dragged by him.

While making there way to the cafe, Yuuki's mind was back at the Academy. Wondering what those three were doing. She wondered if Zero noticed her fake smile and if he did what would he say to her if she gave him the chance. She sighed a bit inside, dating total strangers wasn't on her to do list. But on the other side she was kinda glad what Kaien did for her. Not because she could date boys and probably marry one of them.........OFCOURSE NOT. That was a thing she would never want to do. What Yuuki was happy about is that, thanks to this 'Date My Daughter And You Might Marry Her' thing made Kaname and Zero to come back.

Ever since they went she had done nothing but feel completely depressed. Suddenly they returned when her father send-ed them a letter. While Yuuki would wish for another reason for them to return, she was still glad that they did.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

She wasn't quit sure how many minutes had passed but by the time she came out of her thoughts for a short while, Yuuki found herself in the same small cafe she brought Zero to years ago. For the ice-cream and they went shopping that day. Of course Zero had left her without saying a word later on but that wasn't the point. The same waitress came to there table, the waitress didn't recognize Yuuki at all. That didn't surprise Yuuki so much since the girl was more interested in looking at Zero then her. But for a weird reason Yuuki recognized the girl. She asked for their orders and smiled warmly to wards the boy in front of her. The boy asked for some orange juice and Yuuki asked for the same ice-cream she asked before. The waitress took their orders and headed away.

The boy then turned back to Yuuki and started to talk with her. As soon as the girl went Yuuki went back into her thoughts so she heard nothing of what the boy was saying. Yuuki even forgot where she was. She was now cutted from the world, which meant she had no idea what was going around her.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Zero had already made it inside the cafe and found an empty spot. He could see Yuuki and that boy quit clearly and he to recognized the waitress. While watching them he was thinking of ways to get that boy away from her. But that was a big puzzle. Luckily Yuuki gave him some help, even if she didn't notice. Zero saw that Yuuki was in her thoughts, meaning she wouldn't notice what he would do. He got up and pulled the boy off of his chair and looked straight at him with his glare. The boy first was shocked and after seeing Zero's glance he quickly said bye to Yuuki and ran away. _One down 449 more to go._ Zero went to stand behind Yuuki and glare at the others that would come.

*-*-*-*-*-

Zero's glare was affected on all the other boys that came to date Yuuki and was extremely affected on the customers there. They tried to kick him out even but they quickly decided not to after Zero glared at them to. This glaring took a while but the result was what he wanted. It was close to midnight and the other 449 dates all ran away, giving up on Yuuki. Whom was still in her thoughts. Now and then she came out of them and when ever she drink-ed the water in front of her she felt like she would fall asleep. The water was ordered by Zero and had something in it to make one fall asleep. It was something harmless and after finishing his job he got rid of the glass.

He went to sit in front of Yuuki and waited for her to come back to her self. Which she did, quicker then he thought.

She rubbed her eyes slowly. She felt like she had been asleep for hours -which she was but she didn't know it- When her eyes adjusted to the surroundings she was surprised to see Zero. 'Zero??Why are you here?' 'it's almost midnight so i came to pick you up Yuuki' She stood up from her place but felt a bit dizzy 'It's that late?What happened to the boy and where was my head?' Zero went next to her and made sure she wouldn't fall. 'You have seen them all, it's fine if you don't remember but we should go back to the Academy before the Chairman worries to much' Yuuki turned her head to face Zero, who was right beside her. 'yeah your right and i don't think i would want to remember anyways...' She paused and continued 'And Zero i will ask you later why you are here, when my head stops spinning' Yuuki tried to walk by herself but couldn't so Zero tried to balance her. She tried to say she was perfectly fine by herself but she couldn't and lost her balanced. Zero caught her before she fell and carried her to the Academy.

*-*-*-*-

He stormed in and passed Kaien and Kaname who were wondering why he was carrying Yuuki. Zero placed Yuuki on her bed and closed the door. Kaname stood in front of Zero and narrowed his eyes 'Did something happen to her?' Zero hissed and showed his teeth 'She's fine just tired got that!?' Kaname nodded, he was not in the mood to fight with Zero now 'ı'll take your word for that, for now Kiryu-kun' He then made his way to his own room. Zero let himself go and sat in front of Yuuki's door. Giving his back to the door, he closed his eyes.

Yuuki was turning alot in her bed. She felt like she was being chased by something dark. _She was running, running but every time she ran a figure would stop in front of her. His face was familiar yet not familiar. She wasn't sure what she should think, all she knew that he was scaring her. 'Come to me my child, come' the voice was keep saying that to her. Yuuki just kept running, not knowing what else to do._

_Zero's image appeared in front of her and she ran to him. The image disappeared and she fell on her knees. 'what's going on with me!!??' 'you are being devoured by yourself' She turned her head in shock and saw herself, only it wasn't her reflection -at least that's what she thought- 'Who are you?' Were the only words that came out of her lips. 'I am you, but much stronger and better. You forgot me but you will remember soon. He better make you remember soon. Before our dear....' the girl disappeared before she could complete her words. Yuuki placed her hands on her head 'what's going on? İ just want to be left alone!' 'And so you shall' The figure from before appeared beside her and bite her neck. She let out a scream and her body fell, drained of all her blood._

Zero rushed inside and looked at Yuuki. She was almost about to jump out of the window. He caught her from the waist and pulled her back inside. 'What's wrong? What were you doing? Answer me Yuuki!' Her eyes widened and she tried to see his face from her tears. 'i don't know Zero, but i'm scared' she whispered and lost her conscious. Kaname and Kaien stood in front of the door. Only Kaname spoke while Kaien looked at his children with concerned eyes. 'Zero don't leave her and don't say anything when she wakes up' He then took off, leaving those three alone.

'Zero-kun take care of Yuuki' Kaien said and left.

Zero was confused but hold Yuuki closer to him, in his arms. What ever was happening to her, he would make sure he was protecting her.

_I promise you Yuuki, i will protect you. With or without his help._

To be continued

Zero is now worried about Yuuki even more. Kaname seems to know what's going on. Maybe he'll talk soon? Zero better hurry if he wants to tell Yuuki what he wants to before Kaname does speak. Kaien is getting worried for both of his children. Who was the figure? And why did Yuuki saw herself? Find out in the next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I do not own vampire knight or any of the characters

Chapter 7

Jealousy And Love In The Air Part 3

Zero stayed all night long with Yuuki, holding her close to his chest letting her sleep in his arms. He was furious of the thought that he couldn't do anything to help her, but also was calm being near her. His feelings were completely messed up, but somehow he was okay with that fact.

The door knob slowly turned and two figures appeared in front of Zero and Yuuki whom was sleeping. Kaien and Kaname both looked at Zero and said nothing more a while.

Their silence was broken when Yuuki started to bit her lips and try to free herself from Zero's grasp.

'Zero you must come with me for just a few seconds not even a minute, as her father please stay with Yuuki' Kaname had a look in his eyes like he was scared of something. That look made Zero give Yuuki to Kaien and they both left the room.

Kaien holded her in his arms and started to sing her a soft song

Kaname led Zero downstairs and in front of the crowd. The boys that were suppose to go on a date with Yuuki were waiting in front of the door. They both eyed each other for a while and then stepped out. Kaname's pure blood pressure was being felt upon the vampires -whom were hiding themselves under umbrella's-. While Kaname kept them down Zero spoke 'All dates have been canceled everyone go home and don't cause trouble in this town!' A cloud of rejections arouse from the crowd but were quickly silenced by Kaname's pressure building upon them.

Then they went back inside, closed the doors and everywhere else to the Academy and went back upstairs to Kaien and Yuuki.

'i need to be alone with her, can you two trust me that much?' Kaname's voice came out very low, but they both heard him quit clearly. Kaien nodded and placed Yuuki's head on the pillow gently and grabbed Zero from his arm. 'you better watch out, i'll be near by' Zero stormed out of the room after threating Kaname and Kaien closed the door behind him. The entire room was buried in complete silence now.

Kaname sat on the bed and took Yuuki into his arms carefully. He decided to wait until she woke up, to talk with her. If things weren't to bad then at least he could give her some time to rest.

Unfortunately for Kaname, his thoughts were incorrect She was far from 'getting some rest'. Yuuki was in a battle, one of the worst kind. Getting mentally damaged was far greater then any physical damage she could of gone through. If she doesn't wake up soon, her mind might be lost to her....FOREVER...

End Of Telling What Those Three Are Doing.

Mainly Kaname is with Yuuki and Kaien is minding his own business but secretly worrying allot -like he always does- And Zero is not to near but still quit near and is ready to jump on Kaname if needed.

Now to the main Chapter

***********Dreams************

While Zero was holding her, she dreamed when he first came to their house. It was a bit blurry at first but then everything was crystal clear to her. She felt the exact same feelings, it all felt so real like it was just happening for the first time. She felt the need to help Zero, also she felt the need to be close to him.

'Yuuki-chan can you take Zero-kun so he can clean up, he'll be staying with us from now on. His family has been killed and now he is an orphan so help him okay Yuuki-chan?' She felt the warmth coming from the Chairman's words, she nodded and took Zero's hand and lead him toward the bathroom. 'Here's the bathroom and there's some fresh towels there Zero-kun, would you want anything else?' Zero didn't answer her, he just stood in front of her. His eyes were blank and both his face and cloths were covered in blood. Yuuki went to wet a towel, to help him clean up. She opened the water and watched as the towel absorb the water in to it. The water was warm at first, but then it started to get colder. She pulled the towel and her hands out and noticed ice was coming out. 'that's weird' She said and turned to Zero. Yuuki was about to wash his face with the towel, when suddenly Zero grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the wall. The towel fell from her hands and some blood came out of her mouth. 'Zero-kun what's wrong?Why are you....' She stopped talking, as Zero looked at her. His hands were ice cold, eyes were blood red and in his mouth were couldn't find the strength to try and get free from his grip, it felt like her hands were frozen in place. When she turned her head her thoughts were true. Zero fro-zed her hands in place but didn't let go of her. They were frozen together. 'Zero...' He didn't answer her, he just kept looking in her eyes.

A shadow appeared right behind Zero. At first it resembled his own shadow but after a few seconds the shadow took form and a copy of Yuuki appeared. 'Good hold her just like that Zero, don't let her go or she'll never return to you' The girl sounded like Yuuki, but her tone was so cold and empty. Yuuki remembered where she saw the girl. She was from before, in that other nightmare......

Wake up, wake up! I have to wake up! Please someone wake me up!

She struggled to wake herself up, but something was stopping her from doing so.

A cold hand touched her face, forcing her head to look at them. At her copy. 'Yuuki, i don't plan to let you just wake up and leave this place. I am in control of here of you. Right Zero?' Zero nodded to her. 'See Yuuki, Zero doesn't want you to leave him so that you can be with that other person. He wants you to stay here with him' She grabbed Yuuki's neck and started to squeeze it. 'why...why are you doing this' her voice came out weak. The copy stopped squeezing her neck and grinned to her. 'You don't know anything, you don't remember anything. Plus i'm not doing anything this is his desire. For you to stay her with him' Her fingers went inside Zero's hair, while Yuuki tried to figure out what her words meant. 'don't force yourself to much now Yuuki, you'll remember soon enough. One way or another.' She stopped and laughed wickedly at her for a while and then continued 'Of course that is if you remember everything in a short time. I'm getting stronger with him coming nearer and nearer. Soon this body won't hold us together, only one of us will remain in control and i prefer for that person to be me! That's why i won't let go of you, he's not sure what's going on now. That's to bad for you.'

_She couldn't understand anything, who was coming? Who wasn't sure and about what?_

'Kaname-senpai...' The copy nodded to the words, Zero got angry and un-frozen them. He showed his fangs more and tried to bite Yuuki. The copy stopped him and kicked him to the other side of the wall. 'You fool! Control yourself! You just let her go free.' The copy turned to face Yuuki, but Yuuki was already starting to disappear slowly. 'This isn't over, mark my words i will return'

Everything went blank.

Zero gave Yuuki to Kaien at this point. Un-aware of what was happening in her mind Kaien sang to her while Zero left the room.

_A song? It seems so familiar and so warm...i wonder who's singing it.....i wonder when i can wake up. Can no one hear me? Or are they trying to wake me up but it's not working....i can't feel my body moving at all. Only a brief moment i thought....._

The song continued as she tried to wake herself up. Not wanting to run into her copy again. It felt like some un-known hands were holding her, making it impossible for her to get up.

The scene started to change, the blankness of the scene was no more now Yuuki was much younger and infront of the Chairman's house. She returned to the moment when she was adopted by the Chairman.

He came out from his house, with a blanket that covered her body. She didn't notice the fact she was in a small light white gown, one that could be use to sleep. Yuuki felt the cold air, piercing her body but it did not tremble. Her eyes looked toward Kaien who was giving her a warm smile. She smiled back and hugged the blanket. He took her hand and took her toward the house. She followed but suddenly the ground under her turned into snow and a small gap opened, Kaien tried to pull her up but the gap closed and devoured her.

Now she was floating and everywhere was black. The blackness was starting to cover her body.....again the scene changed. Now she was staring toward a huge house, it reminded her of a mansion. Also it looked so familiar. Yuuki saw a woman waving toward her calling her by her name. She didn't know who the woman was but she felt the need to run toward her. The blanket was gone from before but the gown was still on her. Her heart beating loud, mixing into the silence. Deep down she hoped the woman wouldn't disappear. Her heart was trying to tell her who she was but her mind refused to cooperate. Yuuki was about two inches away from the woman when she saw something forming behind her. She tried to yell, warn her but no sound came out. Only tears started to escape her eyes, as the woman was being held by a guy. Her feet were trying to go back slowly, the guy scared her.........like nothing she had ever felt before.

The woman smiled softly toward Yuuki and whispered 'I love you'. The guy then held her neck and bite it. It only took him a few seconds to drink all of the blood. He let go of her and the woman fell on the ground. 'No!' Yuuki ran toward her and started to cry. She knew she was dead but.....she didn't want to let go of her. The guy knee-led down in front of her. 'Juuri......'

That word hit her brain like a bullet. Yuuki tried to cover her head, eyes wide open now. The words kept repeating inside her head. Why was one word so important to her? Why did she care for a stranger?

The guy stood up and tried to grab her. She started to crawl away from him. She didn't want the same thing to happen to her. That guy had to stay away from her.....he just had to.

Something stopped Yuuki from moving, she looked down and saw a black presence holding her body. Making it sink into the snow. A small laugh was coming from the presence. She knew who it was....her copy. 'have fun Yuuki......have fun' The guy came and pulled her out. Now Yuuki was 15 years old. She saw her reflection on the ice they were standing on. The guy laughed a bit and whispered to her ear 'my sweet Juuri...i love you Juuri....' It seem like she was going to die just like the other woman did. Just like Juuri did....

A small light started to rush toward them. Blinding her a bit. A hand came out of the light , as well as a familiar voice. 'Yuuki wake up!' She closed her eyes....

Yuuki tried to stand up, her hands trying to rip apart anything in her way. Her eyes were wide open, still wet from crying. No voice was coming from her mouth but she acted like she was screaming.

'calm down Yuuki, i am here' Her body stopped moving after those words. All those dreams she saw, tried her deeply. Now she had finally managed to wake up. She looked around the place. It was her room....that meant she was safe...

'tell me what happened....Yuuki' She covered her eyes and started shaking her head. 'dreams....the...i....Juuri....him' her voice came out so dried and low. It was like she was about to die for real. She turned herself and hid her head into the one that was holding her. She started crying again, silently.

Kaname felt the tears on his body. It was his fault for not waking her up from the beginning. He should of known that something was wrong. His simply wish for Yuuki to be safe, had already been destroyed. It just took him such a long time to realize what was happening. While he plot, he failed to see that she was struggling. After leaving her for 6 years, he saw that was a huge mistake. Now before him the one he loved was starting to slowly vanish.

'it's my fault Yuuki, i should of woke you up' his voice came out so sad it made her heart crumble a bit. Yuuki stopped crying, pulled herself out of his chest and looked at him. 'it's not your fault Kaname-senpai' Kaname looked away from her. 'no it is'

Yuuki couldn't quite understand why he would insist on blaming himself. It was her problem wasn't it? The dreams, the pain she was in....it was all fault? If it wasn't her fault then....was it really his fault? She didn't want to agree with such a thought. Not toward him..not ever. 'tell me the truth then....' she turned his head to face her. 'i will Yuuki..., will. But tell me do you trust me?' 'yes i trust you senpai....i do'

She got up after that, so did Kaname. He looked at her, it was time to tell everything otherwise the lost would be to great. 'Yuuki....i...' He stood in front of her. 'how far does Yuuki trust me?' She gulped slightly, trying to regain her voice. This was a moment she had thought about over and over...not like this but something close to it. It was now or never, that was clear to her. But her mind didn't agree with her. 'as far as possible'

Kaname touched her neck slightly. There was nothing else he could do....so why stop himself now? He went closer toward her neck, his fangs slowly showing themselves. He was about to bit her when the window opened. They both turned and looked at that direction. Something came toward them. Kaname blocked it with his arm. It went into his skin a bit, but nothing serious. He took it out and looked at it. _Ice?...._

To be continued

Who or what opened the window? What was Kaname thinking about biting Yuuki while Zero was so close? What will happen now? Find out next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I do not own vampire knight or any of the characters

Chapter 8

Underlines Should Know There Place, A Soul On A Thin Thread

No one had noticed the window opening slowly or the first attack that came from outside. Seeing that his first attack was blocked, another attack of ice was send. From the shadows a figure appeared and ran to wards them. Kaname pushed Yuuki aside and received the blow. His fangs appeared, a long with a hissing sound. He lost his balanced for a bit and moved a few steps back before attacking the figure that he didn't recognize. His punched missed and his hand was gripped. Slowly ice started to appear on it. The ice itself looked familiar. Kaname looked straight in to the shadows 'Aido?'. Hearing his name Aido went close to the light so it would be easier for them to see him. He hadn't really change. Still had his looks, but he was a bit more serious now. Years of wondering around, doing what his parents and the council told him to do. Aido bowed down and had an apologizing face on him 'Sorry to attack you Kaname-sama, i thought Yuuki-chan was in danger so i...i am truly sorry' He bowed down again and took the ice off Kaname's arm. 'That's fine Aido.' He didn't want to explain his actions to wards him. He knew Aido was wondering about what was he doing, almost biting Yuuki. His eyes carried curiosity. But since it really wasn't his place Aido decided not to mention it, at least not while Yuuki was looking confused. The dreams had affected her in a weird way. She wasn't even sure why Aido thought she was in trouble or what she was doing near Kaname before he came inside. Her head was truly a mess. She went near her drawer and searched for Artemis. Maybe holding it in her hands would make her feel better.

The two left her alone while Aido thought it was time to explain what he was doing here. 'I have received an invitation from the Chairman, something about Yuuki-chan getting married.' She gulped slightly, hearing the word marriage. Especially since it came from Aido himself. She hadn't seen him for quite a while as well and now it seemed like everyone decided to come out, just cause her father decided it was time for her to get married? What were they doing before? If it wasn't so important, at least they could of visited -even if it was for a short while-. She tried to get rid of such thoughts. It wasn't her place to order anyone around. But their actions did make her even more depressed. Was it only important if she got married to a stranger and not her own well being. In the mess of her own thoughts, she touched the familiar structure of Artemis, she hold it in both hands gripping it even tighter.

Aido coughed a bit and turned his looks back to Kaname. 'So i decided to check out what was going on. My duties had just finished when i received the invite. I figured you would be here as well Kaname-sama. But i couldn't see you much. Only saw a glimpse of you and Zero, when i was outside with the crowd. Your presence is indeed strong and getting stronger i guess' He turned his eyes a way for a bit. A noble was not to judge a purebloods powers. 'Go on Aido' He turned his eyes back again after hearing the request from Kaname. 'I also heard that for some strange reasons not many could enjoy there dates with Yuuki-chan. To tell the truth none of them understood what was going on. I managed to talk with one of the humans and they said everything was going well and then... he didn't continue the rest. So i wondered if Yuuki-chan was alright. I wanted to ask her when it was my turn but then the cancelation...and Yuuki-chan not appearing herself. I waited to come and ask if everything was fine, i decided to wait till dark cause i saw her sleeping from a while back. Then...i only saw her and not you quite well Kaname-sama and that's why i attacked. To stop what was going on' Of course he wasn't being so honest. Aido knew what he saw. Fangs reaching for Yuuki's neck, an intention to feed and turn her into one of them. He would of attacked stronger, if he didn't recognize Kaname. He was curious to what Kaname's motive was but kept that to himself for now.

'I appreciate your concern Aido, thank you for trying to look over Yuuki' Kaname didn't want anymore talk to continue, he could hear the out of control heart beat that was coming from her. His eyes looked at her with concern barried inside them. The way she was helplessly trying to grip Artemis and her breathing made him wonder if he was doing the right thing. She managed for this long without knowing the truth. Truth! Like that was needed. There were alot of times when Kaname did not wish to know his past. The few times he was actually happy, were all eliminated by the dark. Only the light that came from Yuuki, gave him the strength to continue and now the problem they faced, was it really his place to decide on giving back the missing fragments he had about her, or should he just wait till something would make him move. The game was a serious one, any false move, carried the slightest possibility of him losing her, this time for good. A decision must be made and in an instant. He felt the presence getting closer, to close. Kaname turned to look at Yuuki and noticed something else. The smell of blood started to circle him, getting even stronger and more was being spilled. 'Kaname-sama' Aido had picked up the scent as well, it was faint but was getting even stronger.

Yuuki looked at them and understood from there faces, understood that she had to do her job. She placed Artemis around her leg and grabbed her gun. She felt Aido's eyes on her but she was determined. This is what she trained for. This was her job now, to protect the town they lived in. Even though running to her duty.. leaving them behind, was a feeling piercing her heart. For a faint second she heard the laughter of the other her. She saw the window was still open and went to ward it. There was a branch not so far from the window, so she could jump. 'Yuuki-chan, what are you doing?' Aido reached to ward her with one hand and in the other he readied ice. Without looking at him she said, with a strict voice 'My job Aido-senpai' then she jumped. Aido was about to do the same when Zero slammed the door open heading for Kaname. He stopped his actions and froze Zero in place. 'You can't just go and approach Kaname-sama as you like Zero' 'I can! And I will Aido! Now get out of my way! We leave him here with Yuuki for just a few minutes and now this blood, i saw her leave from the window below. Why didn't anyone stop here!' Aido looked down, he had no answer for this. Kaname on the other hand covered his left eye, showed his fangs a bit and used his powers on Zero, which made the ice break on his feet and made him hit the wall. 'Yuuki is the hunter and protector of this place, do you really think we wouldn't follow her after she got some distance!? She is still stubborn and a broken person. I cannot interfere as i wish, or her soul will break' Zero straightened himself and didn't mind the blood dropping from his shoulder, the wound was healing anyway. 'Don't go near her Kuran, this is all your fault!' he spitted those words at him.

Kaname lost his control and used massive amounts of power at Zero. Zero managed to dodge some of these attacks, but got damaged heavily by the rest. He shooted at Kaname, not going down so easily. But the shots didn't reach Kaname, Aido stopped them all. Feeling rather weak, Zero fell to his knees, the thirst started to show itself. To heal more quickly he had to have some blood. He tried to stop the feeling to consume him. 'Suffer like this for a while, i won't go easy on you again. One slip and i will kill you Kiryuu Zero.' Signaling Aido they left from the window after Yuuki. Kaien entered the room to see the departure of Kaname and Aido. He went close to Zero who was badly wounded. He took blows to both his shoulders, legs, arms, his chest suffered more then the rest. Kaien could clearly see the killing intent Kaname had when he aimed a little lower to Zero's heart. It was thanks to his strong will power, that Zero was even alive now. A normal vampire couldn't take this much damage and survive. He didn't touch Zero, Kaien simply stand near him. Zero was already telling him not to come, struggling to get up, trying to stop the thirst.

Unaware of what was happening, Yuuki felt un easy some how, but she still kept on going, trying to find where the crime was. The other her was still laughing, quite clearly in her ear, saying that 'The foolish one is going die soon, the foolish one is going to die soon, without the blood of his beloved he will die soon' The voice was saying it in such a happy tone, it almost sounded like the voice was singing a happy song. She somehow felt that the song was signaling that Zero was badly hurt, but if that was true only one could of made that happen 'Kanam-senpai....' she whispered the word, it felt like toxic some how. She refused to believe such a thing. Her thoughts were just getting the best of her, that's all. That had to be all. A distant scream, made her remember what she was doing.

Yuuki found herself close to a small family graveyard, but no sign of struggle or blood anywhere. She held the gun firmly in her right hand and slowly moved to go inside an old house. The place was covered in dust, A portrait of an elegant lady, was half covered. Did this mean someone was looking for something? It didn't look like anyone had been living in this old house, for a long time. She started to think that this might be the wrong place, but then she heard another scream. She went up the old stairs as quick as she could. Hoping that she wouldn't see a blood bath scene. It was a childish wish, especially for a hunter who hunts blood thirsty creatures but still a tiny piece of her soul hoped that she made it in time. She came to a door, that look in an odd way brand new and something that shouldn't belong in a house likes this. Yuuki turned the door knob and opened the door. Her eyes opened widely and her hands went to her head. Her heart started to beat even faster and the grip on her gun was starting to loosen.

'Are you supposed to be a hunter, little girl. Hahahaha'

To be continued

Well things certainly got interested alright, Zero is wounded and Kaien is near him to make sure he will be fine. Kaname and Aido are heading to ward Yuuki. Yuuki in a state of shock. A mysterious and rough voice, laughing cruelly at her. What will happen next? Will she pull herself together and do her job, will Kaname and Aido interfere, will Zero make it till he can get blood from her... Find Out Next Chapter

I am so very sorry, but my real life and trying to improve my writing made this fanfic of mine hang i know. But i will finish it, as soon as i can. Thank you all for the ones who posted comments, added this fanfic to the ones they liked. Thank you for supporting me. I hope you will like the ending i will prepare in a few chapters. And forgive me for the delay.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I do not own vampire knight or any of the characters

Chapter 9

Despair, Sorrow, Time Is Running Out

Weak, you are so WEAK. Pathetic, little child, poor little one, innocent one, victim, my prey... The voice was playing with her. Somehow the hold the other had on her was getting stronger. Something was coming. And that something made her tremble, feel lonely, felt it was near. The way, the moment, to death itself! It was getting even closer, the feeling was quite clear. Her other self, in her mind, was dancing and hugging her when ever she felt like it. There was something different about her, she was more stronger then before. No matter how many times, she tried to get out of this trap her other self made, a force stopped her each time. It was like she had to sit down and watch. While she faintly remembered that, any moment now she could get attacked or was she already being attacked? But how can the other win, if something happens to the body?

The other her, stood in front of her, looking in to the eyes, almost like she could read what she was thinking. 'I stopped that bug, my powers are even more stronger now, he is more closer and soon I'll have enough to consume you all together. Your role is almost over.' Hearing those words, had a weird relief but also they carried sorrow. How could she make it sound so easy? For her just to give up, to let the darkness or in this cause her other self devours her and never see the light of day again. But what would happen to the others? Chairman, Yori-chan, Kaname-senpai, all the other night class students, day class students, Zero..

'How is he?' her voice came out weak but she knew, that her question was heard. 'Oh, him well without blood, repairing the damages is nearly impossible, that boy will die, in a few minutes or seconds. Though why do you care? You did nothing but torment others, for your sake they endured pain and again for your sake they fight to the death. You say you have grown, don't make me laugh. You are still that little, weakling, nothing will change that' She refused to listen to her any longer. 'If I am so weak then why, why can't you take over already?' The other her, froze a bit to the question, such a nuisance she thought for the weak one before her. 'Cause of the limit' Out of curiosity she stood before Yuuki and looked in to her eyes 'Or what were you thinking? That you were stronger then me, you and your jokes' She started to laugh, it was a heartless laugh, ringing in her head. Yuuki still had no idea what was going on, or what was her body doing when the other said she stopped the bug, but this wasn't the time to fall in to despair, cause even if she wasn't sure if the other one was telling the truth at all, her heart was aching. Like he really was slipping away and that he, the person who she wanted to support was going to die. Something like that..Something like that wasn't going to happen. She gathered all of her strength and escaped from her mind.

The smell of dead bodies came to her nose, she was finally out of that place and able to sense what was going on. Yuuki looked around the room. It was a small, space enough for ten people, if it was pushed, the walls had white paint that was peeling off, a candle was lighting up the room, on the old tile floor, lay three dead humans, all female, it had been a while since they were dead, drained to the very last drop of their blood, there stood one level E vampire beside the corpses and another one right under her feet, she noticed he was shot by a gun, the same as hers, was this what the other meant? Did she pulled the trigger, instead of her? The other one looked cautious for a reason, mumbling stuff to himself. The one dying tried to grab her leg, as if he wanted to fight her and claim the blood that was running inside her veins. What did the other do?

She felt numb, she dropped herself on the ground and watched the level E die, right in front of her. Of course this was not the first time she had executed level E's, how ever it was the first time, she did something without knowing. The other still was cautious, even if she looked defenseless, it was like he tried to determine whether or not to attack. 'What happened here?' She looked straight in to the others eyes. 'You..You don't know, what you did to him!? Despicable human!' He received a blow right in to his chest and died right there. Horrified she looked around and saw Aido and Kaname, right in the door way. 'The scent of blood wasn't cause of them' Confused, she barely managed to ask 'Then where did it come from Aido-senpai?' 'It...' Kaname lifted his hand and silenced Aido. 'Seems like other level E's fought between them and spilled a lot of blood, no one but them got hurt.' Aido nodded to the words, even though that was not the truth.

'I..' again she was facing a puzzle. If she had gotten the place wrong then why hadn't she heard anything about the three young victims. They were all drank, in such a vicious way, it was like for the first time, in a long time, she was witnessing the true, cruel nature of vampires. When she gave Zero her blood, he didn't turn it in to this. Zero.. Yuuki stood up and headed for the door. 'Where is Yuuki going?' She didn't look in to his face, for some reason her heart ached even more, like he had nothing to do with what she felt for Zero, like he was innocent. 'Back to the academy Aido-senpai' She wasn't stopped as, she left out of the door. 'Kaname-senpai, shouldn't we have told.....' 'I'm running out of time' His voice was low and Aido didn't believe that the answer was for him but in anyway they both left the room, closing the door behind. No need for others to see such a scene. Three corpses and two dusted vampires, sometimes it was better not to know.

Yuuki gave all she could to her legs and hurried back to her room. If something did happen, probably he would still be there. She begged for him to be still alive, otherwise she wasn't sure how to go on, if something bad happen.

Instead of following Yuuki, Kaname told Aido he was heading in a different direction and that he should make sure she's fine. He nodded without questioning him and left.

She made it to see Zero holding out his hand to ward the window, she left, earlier and entered now. She restrained herself not to cry, slowly she sat down beside Zero. Yuuki simply couldn't believe what was happening, she could hear his breathing going down and his eyes were redder then she had ever seen them. Without a word she brought Zero close to her and directed him to her neck. Even close to death he hesitated, to go on and taste her blood once again. He felt a tear drop on him, so he fixed his position as much as he could, placed his hands behind her back and started to fed from her, yet again. It's strange how things, end up to this point. Kaien had already left the room once she entered, it would be best for him to stand outside, behind the door and wait. He wasn't a fool, he knew something was happening and he had to be ready to protect this school and his children. He took a deep breath, thanking that no students were at school now. But when they returned, they had to find it neatly and not like a war zone. Kaien left to go to his room, there was someone there he had to speak with.

To be continued

First HAPPY HALLOWEEN to all Xd. Cough anyways, Yuuki fought against herself again, how long will this battle take? Will it ever end? Did Kaname and Aido reach it when the level E said those words to Yuuki or were they already there? How much blood must Zero take so he can heal himself? How close will he bring her to death, while having her blood? Who is Kaien going to meet? Who got in his room, when did they get in? Where is Kaname heading to? Will Aido continue folllowing him with a blind eye?

Find out next chapter!


End file.
